The White Light
The White Light is a Lawful Good deity from Oustomia, but achieved his divinity on the planet of Shengming de Yaolan in O'Kibo. The Order of the same name is based in Northern Amaria, who fight against the rising forces of Maloglash. History In the time-line of the world of Oustomia, The White Light is a new deity. Worship of the man who became a divine being only taking a foot-hold with the rise of the undead in in recent years. He is mainly known for his tenacity and unyielding nature in the face of death, as well as only surviving by pure unadulterated luck. The White Light rose to the divine realm through their own mythic strength, though there is a tale that this power was originally siphoned from another being. Relationships Although a Lawful Good Diety, and originally a paladin and Lord Crusader of the Inheritor herself. The deity known as the White Light does not bear a good relationship with those hailing from the Heavenly Planes. Angels, Celestials and those who dwell in the plane of Heaven tend to have a natural loathing towards him. Though this loathing does not usually extend to his followers, unless they are especially fervent believers in the Lightbringer. The deity himself promotes co-operation with other goodly gods frequently, despite his rejection by them and often works with the faith of The Peoples Wrath and their leader Brunhilde in times of great conflict. The The Iridescent Star is also one of his closest allies, the worshipers of both deities are often seen aiding one another. Though they are known to conflict with each other during odd circumstances, notably when it comes to protecting each other. His stance on the undead and evil is simple, become resurrected or redeemed. Or be destroyed. Though at times he has shown exception to this rule, very rarely. Appearance The White Light does not often appear before his followers, unless they have shown particular devotion towards the tenants of the order.Those who have shown acts of martyrdom have claimed to see him in their dreams, during those times he wields a spear shining with a brilliant holy light. The deity himself clothed in a silver, black, and grey military uniform and coat. Two mithral wings jut from out of his back, and on his head rests five purple horns that are covered in black and silver decorations. Many of his followers find it strange, as he has never been seen with a spear when fighting on the battlefield. Followers Though the majority of people or humanoids that follow The Order, and subsequently the White Light himself are human. There have been other-non humans that have followed me, but in all measure on either side of this racial barrier his followers are almost always of the Martial variety. Those that use their fist, weapons, or other means of arms and armor to get things done. That being said, Paladins, recently Inquisitors, and even Warpriests have appeared. Though many of these are weaker than the average holy man, and as such Fighters and Rangers make up the masses of this following. Unique Servants There are no outstanding servants of The White Light as of yet. Order of the White Light The order itself is based in a fortress in Northern Amaria called Wolfsreach built and fortified over the two years proceeding the death of the Oni Emperor, and the subsequent rise of Maloglash's forces. It aid's in the facilitation and training of recruits that travel from outside of the country in the defense of the Northern Lands of Amaria. The Paladin Code, a corner-stone of the Order is loosely based off of that of Iomedae, who their deity has great respect for: The paladins of The Order of White Light are just and strong. Their mission is to right wrongs and eliminate evil wherever it appears. They serve as an example to do what is right, be that work with a great evil to destroy and even greater one. Or to stand alone against an army for your own views. Protect the weak and innocent by destroying the source of their suffering, rather than merely the symptoms. To stay your hand when over matched by an enemy brings no disgrace, but if your life would save your friend, give it up. Death is not the end. Their tenets include the following affirmations: '-My word's and actions define who I am. Through my action, I will defend those who cannot defend themselves. Through my word I will honor my promises and vows.' ' -The White Light asks me to trust myself, and my friends, above all else. I will channel his strength through my body. I ask for a fraction of his will to prevail past whatever challenge's come our way.' '-I am the first into battle, so that my allies may safely leave it.' '-I will sacrifice myself freely if it is for the sake of the greater good. I will never surrender an ally to my foes.' '-I will never abandon a companion, though sacrifice given freely will be heeded.' '-The honor of myself is linked to the honor of my allies. Their faith is mine I will guard it as if it was my own.' '-I am responsible for the lives of those I fight against. If I am to doubt, I will show mercy and force them to surrender.' '-I will never refuse a challenge from an equal. I will give honor to worthy enemies, and contempt to the rest.' '-I will suffer death before dishonor, and if I do, strive to return and fight evil once more.' Obedience Hold your primary weapon in front of you and hang the holy symbol of the order from it. Meditate while focusing on the holy symbol, resolve yourself and steel your mind against the evils of the world. Clergy The clergy of the White Light are not allowed to practice their 'religion' within Wolfsreach, and as such are often found in the lands of O'kibo and Sheng. No prejudice is shown between male and female members of the order, and paladins along with inquisitors find themselves in high positions in the order. Warriors and Fighter makeup the vanguard of armies and the guarding forces for Wolfsreach, with Rangers being the scouts and defenders throughout the lands nearby. Less of a clergy and more of a coalition of those inclined to fight together for a just cause, there is a very low amount of clerics as those who find themselves in this position cannot seem to tap into higher circles of spells. Temples & Shrines There are none, if any notable temples and shrines as the practice is not allowed within Wolfsreach. Though there are many shrines strewn throughout the provinces of O'kibo in memory of his defense of the nation. Favored Animal Though he'd grown up in Amaria for most of his life and had favored wolves during that time of his life, his time in Sheng had changed him. His favored animal is the Eagle, ever watchful and present, flying across the land to defend the terrains under his eye. Category:Deities